The Water That Cannot Be Frozen (Remake)
by Solica
Summary: Two years after Kaze'aze defeat, Grand Chase finally live in peace. Or so they thought. Main pairing is Zero X my OC with other canon pairing as complement. No other author's OC this time to avoid confusion. Completely different story, not a rewrite. Timeline: Before GCDC. I don't own the pic, I use it to show how my OC looks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When They Meet**

Even after Kaze'aze defeat, no one could separate them.

Grand Chase.

A group formed by Queen of Serdin two years ago to save the world from Kaze'aze, the evil demon.

Start from only three girls as the members and now it grows into sixteen people. Not all of them are humans, there are also a demon and elf. After a long adventure they've grown fond of each other and now it's hard to separate them.

"CHEERS!" The sound of glass clashing filled the room followed by the laughter of almost everyone there. Brightly decorated lounge and delicious food compliment the situation perfectly.

All the Grand Chase members participate in the small, cozy party held only for them to celebrate their achievement.

"Ahem. Attention please everyone."

Red haired girl with red and black overalls cleared her throat to catch her comrade's attention. Her name is Elesis Sieghart and she's the one who is trusted by the queen to lead the Grand Chase. She's a bit hot-headed but mature enough not to let her bad temper to clouded her judgment. Though, sometimes she still quarrels with some people.

"As you know I'm not good with formal situation and speeches, so I'll keep this short."

Clearing her throat to ease her nervousness, she continues.

"I thank you all for these two years. Without each of you, we can't save the world from Kaze'aze. I know some of you seems to have another goal to achieve… BUT STILL, you contribute a lot to us and I'm really glad we can borrow your power to help us reach our goal."

Elesis raise her glass.

"Let us have a toast once more for our achievement. Long live the Chase!"

"LONG LIVE THE CHASE!"

And the party continues until midnight.

Most of the members are already excusing themselves to rest in their own room but three demons remained in the lounge.

Dio Burning Canyon, Ley Crimson River, and Zero Zephyrum. A peculiar demon group that is formed without no one knowing how and when. Even the three of them didn't understand how they can get along with each other. Even the Knight Master who saw them together for the first time almost having a panic attack, thinking that they are planning to hold a human-hunt event in Serdin town. After a lot of talking and explosion, the Knight Master finally convinced and let them go.

Ley, who is only wanted to go shopping that day is amused.

"Oz summoned you?"

A nod.

"Did you get broken without us knowing?" Dio asked his artificial friend half-jokingly. Human always thinks that the demon race is heartless but it's not quite true. Both Dio and Ley looked selfish and arrogant outside while Zero is expressionless most of the time. For demons, showing your true feeling is a weakness and humans easily misunderstood it as cold and heartless. The truth is Dio truly worried about Zero but he hides it, not something that Zero didn't know.

"He said he needed my presence for something."

"And here I thought he forgot about you." The male demon grumbled in annoyance. He never liked Zero's 'father' since he knew Zero goes on a journey to beat Duel for him. Zero is strong but Duel has more experienced and power more than anyone can imagine. It's the same as going for the Death God itself.

"That weakling might've found something interesting to mess with. Who knows why he needed Zero." Grandark, Zero's living sword joins the banter. His dislike towards Oz is the only thing that Dio can agree with.

"And? When are you going to go back to the Demon World?" Ley, the only female demon finally speaks. She is the childhood friend of Dio and now they are close to each other. Dio always denied having a special feeling but everyone in Grand Chase already know the truth, even Zero who usually doesn't understand knows by looking. He said there is something 'unusual' with how those two behaved to each other.

And of course, Dio turned into a blushing mess after that. It took around two weeks until Dio managed to calm himself down and explained his complicated relationship to the artificial demon. Zero didn't know anything about the relationship between male and female but he knew one of the reasons is to continue the bloodline. Or you can say, to make a child.

Dio almost coughing up blood after hearing the word 'child' came out from his fellow demon's mouth.

And the situation got worse after Sieghart accidentally hears it.

The Grand Chase watched how half of Serdin Castle got destroyed and Sieghart died once for too much laughing.

Now, back to the present.

"Now." Zero replied shortly and he took out a small device from his pocket.

"Is that a magic item? Huh, Oz sure can make something useful occasionally." Dio said while poking the device.

"It's only to Master Oz's laboratory."

"Still neat. By the way, I'm going too."

"You don-"

"Oh shut up, if I said I'm going then I'm going. Stop talking and let's go already."

Ley giggled.

"If Dio is going then let me in too~"

"Ley, it's danger-"

"Zero, start the machine please." Ley interrupted. Zero knew too well Ley is pissed so he complied before she started to torture Dio.

With one button push, they disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Oz Pone Max Reinhardt didn't know what to react when he found three demons instead of one in his laboratory. Usually, he will chase out any uninvited guest who came inside his sanctuary but not now. The uninvited guest both are famous noble heir in Demon World, one from the Burning Canyon family and one from Crimson River. He still remembered the later of course.

"Master, do you need me for something?" His creation's voice interrupting him.

"Yes, yes I am. Follow me, bring your… companions too."

Zero nodded and signaled Dio and Ley to follow him deeper in the laboratory.

The inside is wide and Both Dio and Ley passed a lot of tubes filled with… something bizarre. It's dark and all this 'product' added to the creepiness. Zero following his master with his usual silence probably used to see this every day. Even if he is bothered, he wouldn't dare to voice it to his own master.

After around five minutes of walking, Oz finally stopped in front of a door. All the doors in this laboratory are made of metals but this one is from wood. Looks very normal if only it's not in this kind of place.

Oz raise his wood staff and soon after the invincible barrier on the door is disappeared without a trace.

"Zero, leave your Grandark here and go in. The rest of you stay here."

"What!? How dare you sending him without telling him what's inside?"

Dio pushed Zero back.

"And without his weapon too…" Ley followed, she didn't sense anything dangerous behind the door, but she didn't trust anything that resides in this shady place. If Oz can save her from death and make weapon as powerful as Grandark then it's natural to be wary. She didn't know what to say to the rest of Grand Chase if something happened with Zero here.

The old demon sighed. He knew Zero started to learn about human feelings while in human world. When Dio and Ley are different because they are noble demons, Oz can tell they are also affected by the humans. He himself may be a demon who likes chaos when he is young but right now, he just wanted to live quietly.

Oz may look like he never cared about Zero but nope, that's wrong. Human called it 'father's heart', he prefers to call it 'creator's heart'. Yes, he still cares about his well-being all this time. Spying on Zero's movement are easy for a powerful mage like him.

"Rest assured, I detest meaningless death. Zero is my precious creation. I won't do anything to endanger him."

The two noble demon still not convinced.

"I will be fine. I won't break that easily." Zero cut it short with his words and lean the Grandark beside the door.

Grandark grumbled something about 'stupid old man' and 'you better be safe'.

Zero poked his grumpy sword while whispering,

"Not you too, Gran."

* * *

The demon wanderer didn't know what to react when he is greeted with a brightly decorated bedroom inside. He imagined something like dirty prison or an empty room filled with traps. That kind of rooms is common in his 'home'. He entered one of them right after he was made. It's not something worth remembering.

He scanned the room.

The floor covered with soft mattresses and it smells like an orange here. Various cushion and stuffed dolls can be found scattered around the room to add more to the fluffiness. There is also a blue colored bed at the corner of the room. He saw a frilly blue dress fold neatly on the top of it.

 _Is this a girl's room?_

Zero suddenly remembered Ley's word.

" _It's rude for a boy to come into the girl's bedroom uninvited."_

He decided to get back out.

"Good morning…?" Soft voice though sounded a bit hoarse greeted him.

Beside the door, he saw a teenage looking girl lying on the mattress floor and covered with a lot of soft pillows. Her clear, blue eyes gazed at his masked face sleepily. Blue long haired (thankfully) covered her 'below' that accidentally got 'exposed' by her movements unconsciously. Not something that someone like Zero paid any attention to of course.

The girl rubbed her eyes lazily.

She corrects her position to a sitting position and straightens her white, short dress.

The male demon observed her quietly, not knowing what to react. He never senses her the whole time he was there. Something felt off with the girl, but he didn't know what is. His chest felt weird every time he gazed at her eyes.

Thinking the girl must've done something to him, Zero averted his line of sight to something else. He didn't know who this girl is but if she's in Oz's place then she must've been special. Without Gran's guidance the demon like a lost child. He waited for the girl to say something… Only to find her back to sleep. In a sitting position.

Zero took that chance to run away.

Or you can say, a tactical retreat.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Leave a review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : When He is Determined to Take Care of Her**

"That was fast." Dio raise his eyebrows when he noticed Zero came out from the room.

The artificial demon looked strangely quiet, it's not unusual to see him quiet most of the time but he felt something different this time.

He looked… troubled?

Dio glanced at Ley, and Ley understood what she needed to do.

"Zero, are you alright? Do you need our help?"

Ley pat him in the shoulder to gain his attention.

Zero shifted slightly.

"A girl…"

"Girl?"

"Thereisagirlinsidetheroom." Now he sounded panicked.

Ley and Dio sweat dropped.

Zero is a calm guy, panicking is never in his dictionary. Did he hit his head?

Without asking for permission from Oz, both Dio and Ley entered the room. Oz didn't do anything to stop them whatsoever. He looked like he already knew what happened.

Grandark? He demanded explanation but no one cares.

When the noble demons arrived inside, they are surprised when they saw the comfortable bedroom filled with fluffiness. What surprised them the most is the blue haired girl who slept near the door. Her short, white dress didn't cover her leg enough. In summary, it's a dangerous sight for a boy like Dio.

Ley is not amused by this, so she kicked Dio out of the room 'gently'.

When she finally alone, Ley approached the girl.

She poked her with her foot.

A pair of blue eyes opened bit by bit and stared back at Ley's green eyes.

"Good morning?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Are you the owner of this room?"

The blue haired girl rubbed her eyes and then she stood up slowly. She is almost as tall as Ley, only shorter by a few centimetres. Her white skin is weird in Ley's eyes when she saw her slightly pointed ears.

Another artificial demon?

"Mister Oz gave me this room, so I think yes?"

To think that someone like Oz bothered enough to give an artificial demon a private room…

Oh, my name is Aira Maria Valence. Are you Mister Oz's guest, miss?"

The girl looked harmless. Ley can tell she is wary of Ley's existence, but still greeted her normally.

She appreciated it.

"Yes, I am. My name is Ley Crimson River. I'm sorry for barging to your room unannounced. Zero seems like he is too shy to talk to you, so I tried to help him."

"Zero?"

"You know, the olive hair guy who came here before me."

"I thought I was dreaming… He is real? I'm still a bit tired at that time." When Aira said that, Ley noticed her slightly flushed cheek. She is sick?

Ley touched her forehead to check her temperature.

It's warmer than normal.

"You need to rest. Don't lie down on the floor or you'll catch cold."

Being sick is unpleasant, Ley knew that too well.

"I always rolled out of the bed. Mister Oz even put mattress all over the room to prevent me of getting hurt…" Aira looked embarrassed when she revealed her bad habit. How cute, Ley thought.

But Oz? Really? He went that far for a girl?

"That's nice of him to do that for you."

"Yes! Mister Oz is really nice, he's also the one who helped me when I was stranded alone outside."

The girl stopped talking when her own yawn interrupted her.

"S-Sorry, I guess I need to get back to rest."

"Nah, it's okay. Go back to sleep, we can talk again later when you're better."

For now, this much information is enough.

This girl is not Oz's creation even if she looked artificial like Zero. Oz didn't trust or like Zero, but she cares for her a little too much. Ley felt bad for Zero.

Aira yawned again. Oops, Ley decided it's time to go.

"Later, Aira."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Miss Ley."

The blue haired girl waved her hands as a goodbye. Ley replied to her and then left the room.

* * *

"How is it?"

Dio asked his girlfriend impatiently, his right cheek still red after Ley kicked him out 'gently'.

He already used to it.

"That girl is an artificial demon, right Oz?" Ley ignored him and turned to question the old scientist which he nodded.

"My… old comrade made her. She didn't want her anymore, so I picked her up. Her condition as you can see, is not healthy. She is sleeping far too long inside a machine after being created."

"Well yes, her temperature is higher than normal. What is she anyway? Don't tell me she is a weapon like Zero…"

Ley glanced at Zero who listened to the whole conversation. He is already back to normal, but now he looked worried.

"That, I don't know. There is no abnormality inside her body. She's still adjusting to her massive amount of magic power, that's why her body is fragile right now. Compared to Zero, that girl is far weaker in terms of physical power."

Dio stepped in.

"So, why are you calling Zero? Is it just to show your new toy?" He rudely said.

Zero twitched when Dio said 'toy'.

Oz lived long enough to tolerate Dio's rude attitude, he then replied calmly.

"Both Zero and that girl are artificial. There won't be any progress if I kept her in this lab alone without a friend, so I think maybe… maybe if Zero accompany her I could find more information about her. He may be a failed product, but he still has his own worth."

That was the last straw for Dio.

"HE IS NOT A FAILED PRODUCT, YOU OLD FOSSIL!"

"Dio, calm down!" Ley hold her boyfriend in case he attacked Oz.

"Dio, i-it's alright. Please stop shouting, I'm fine." He already noticed his master treasured the artificial girl more than him, but he didn't harbor any ill feelings to her. He understands how it felt to be abandoned by his own creator. Until now Zero believed his master. Lire ever said that maybe what his master gave him is tough love. Deep down his master cares about him.

After all he entrusted Grandark to Zero, that means something right?

Oz never praised him; he is not that type of person.

But Grandark praised him a lot, there are also Dio, Ley, and the other Grand Chase member who looked after him.

Yes, this is more than enough for him.

"Hah… You can all use whichever room you want in my laboratory, Zero can show you the way. Until the girl wakes up, please wait patiently and don't make too much ruckus. I still have other important things to do."

And the old demon disappeared, living the three of them before Dio can protest.

"Perfect, now he dumped another baggage to us without asking our opinion. The humans will think we demons are planning to start war…" The Burning Canyon heir grumbled. Ley is also worried about their human friends, Aira is too kind for a demon but she is still a demon even if she's an artificial. She enjoyed her time in human world, she didn't want to break their relationship.

"I'll speak to them. She is my responsibility; I can't make you two get kicked out of the Grand Chase because of me."

Both Dio and Ley smacked Zero on the head.

"I won't forgive you if you said something like that again." Said Dio in serous tone, his expression looked sad. Zero is his precious comrade and friend (not that he will say that out loud).

He won't let Zero took all the burden alone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _That took a long time, now I need to update Timeless Encounter. Zero is not as quiet and mysterious as I imagined, he talked a lot in GCDC. Even Dio is not that rude and very polite to Sieghart. I'm so happy when I saw Dio and Zero fight Duel together, that was unexpected combination._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Writing in 3rd POV is hard, but it's kinda fun.

 **Chapter 3 : When He Forgot**

"You're up earlier than usual."

Zero turned around almost immediately after hearing Dio's familiar voice. He is surprised he managed to caught him sneaking out of the room. Even Grandark didn't noticed his action and left alone in his room. The male noble demon is a light sleeper, he noticed he should've been more careful.

"Pardon me, I forgot to consider your sleeping habit." Zero apologized politely.

Dio huffed in annoyance. Zero is not his butler, let alone his subject. Polite speech is not needed.

"I told you to quit being so polite in front of me."

"I apol- I'm sorry…" The artificial demon replied timidly. He fidgeted slightly, clearly not used to using an informal speech to the noble demon.

"Forget it, we can fix that later. What are you up to anyway?" Dio shoved the matters away and asked his fellow comrade.

He waited for an answer.

A whole minute of waiting in the empty hallway, he is starting to get impatient. Dio felt something is off with Zero but never to this extend. Since yesterday he tripped on the carpet, bed sheet, shoes, and even Grandark. How in the world did he managed to misplaced Grandark on the floor when the sword is almost 24/7 with him? Dio didn't know.

"Listen here Zero, I won't understand if you didn't say anything."

Zero opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

 _'This is going nowhere…'_ Dio felt frustrated. He is a demon, not a physic. He doesn't posses any 'people reading ability' like Lire or Ronan.

He is a leader, if he can't solve his comrade's problem how can't he lead his subject in the future?

Then it suddenly clicked.

Aira.

That female artificial demon.

"…You want to see her?"

"Who?" Dio smacked Zero's head a bit harder than he intended but he didn't care anymore. Zero is playing dumb and this annoys him to no end.

"You know what? I feel stupid for trying to talk to you. Let's just visit her quickly before Ley's awake."

Before Zero can protest, Dio dragged him along the hallway.

* * *

The hallway is dead silent besides the two demon.

Both of them are standing in front of Aira's room, Zero didn't show any initiative to enter so Dio decided to step first.

He knocked three times.

At first no one's answering, but then Zero's ears catch a soft voice from the inside. His ears are modified, it's not as sharp as elf's but still a lot sharper than the normal one.

"Dio…"

"Is she inside? Let's go."

Trailing like a lost puppy, Zero followed Dio inside the bedroom.

The inside still looked exactly the same as yesterday, complete with its occupant. They are surprised to found Aira lying on the mattress floor. She looked like she's in a lot of pain.

"A-Are you alright?"

Zero dashed pass Dio towards the girl, leaving the male noble demon dumbfounded.

This is the first time Dio saw Zero react to something other than Grandark, Duel, or Oz. He almost.. ALMOST want to call Oz to check on his creation.

Zero cradled the girl close to him and touch her neck to feel her pulse.

"It's… weak…" The olive hair man's body trembled. Again, this made Dio speechless. No one can make Zero react like this. He almost thinks that Zero is going to cry soon but then he remembered Zero is not that kind of guy. Maybe.

While Dio is still shocked of what he is seeing, Zero carried the girl and laid her on the bed. He unfastened her dress's back ribbon in a motion and almost unzipped the back zipper but stopped.

He realized how wrong his action is.

"Dio, I'm the worst…" Zero covered his masked face with both of his hands and backed away from the girl until his back hit the wall across the room.

"What the heck?" Dio looked back and forth between the two artificial demons.

Oh.

OH.

He run out of the room and shouted.

"LEY, HELP!"

Nope, he can't handle this alone.

* * *

Ley is confused.

First, her boyfriend awakened her rather roughly and drag her out of her bed to Aira's bedroom.

Second, she saw Zero sulks at the corner of Aira's bedroom while muttering some words she cannot hear.

And last, Aira's dress zipper is… half open.

She shrugged.

Ley decided to check on the girl, her condition looked pretty bad.

Aira is burning up, her breathing is shallow and she's sweating a bucket. The female demon immediately knew what she needed to do.

"You boys, stop being useless and help me fast. Go find some water and clean cloth, we have someone dying here!"

Five minutes.

After delivering whatever Ley needed, Dio and Zero split up to search for Oz.

Dio didn't get lost with Zero's pointer. He managed to find Oz's room and office, but he is nowhere to be seen.

"What is this?" He founded a stack of paper labelled 'Aira' on the top of Oz's office table.

"Dio? I found master… What are you doing?"

The red-haired demon signaled his olive haired comrade to keep quiet and pocketed the paper in his pocket. Zero made a troubled expression but decided to let him go.

Both of them went directly to Aira's room. Oz is already there, right beside Aira who looked far healthier than before. Her drenched dress was replaced thanks to Ley and her butler.

"Magic Poisoning. You need to bring her to human world as soon as possible, she can't adapt to Demon World's environment any longer." Oz said flatly as soon as he noticed Dio and Zero. He looked like he already knows this is going to happened, it makes Dio and Ley felt angry for some reason. Zero already got too used to his master attitude, he knew something was up since yesterday.

"Zero, carry her. We can't let her stay any longer in a place LIKE THIS with someone LIKE HIM." Dio pointed to Oz rudely. Noble status be damned, he doesn't want to get involved with Oz any longer. Even Sieghart is a lot better than Oz.

Her girlfriend nodded in satisfaction. She ordered Jeeves to packed Aira's stuff and voila, it's ready in five minutes. Jeeves also asked Ley whether they need to bring the mattress in Aira's room or not. Ley who knew about Aira's sleeping habit decided to bring all of them along.

Oz didn't stop them.

Zero almost scooped Aira from the bed but stopped by Dio.

"Zero, where is Grandark?"

"Oh."

And off he goes to pick the living sword, leaving Dio and Ley staring at each other in wonder.

 _'He forgot about Grandark?'_ Both of them thought.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I just finished my theses. Thank you for everyone who waited patiently for this.**

 **Chapter 4: When She Arrived**

It's morning time in Serdin Castle.

Three days after their demon comrades gone without a trace.

Most of the Grand Chase member are worried, but this is not the first time they went missing.

Elesis was the first one to notice her missing comrades.

"Good morning, everyone" The red-haired girl greeted everyone in the lounge. All of Grand Chase member minus the three demons are already present, waiting for their leader.

They didn't have any mission recently so they spend most of their time training or relaxing in the castle.

"Good morning to you too, Elesis." Ronan greeted her back, followed by the others.

"Are they back yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. Do you want us to look for them or we wait again?" He asked his girlfriend. Yes, Elesis is officially Ronan's girlfriend. How they ended up being together? That's the story for another day.

Elesis went silent.

She knew the demons can handle themselves, but this is the longest time they are gone without any notice. Elesis didn't harbour any hatred towards demon, unlike her grandfather but she is still wary of them.

' _Hmm… My instinct told me they will be back soon. Should I wait a little longer?'_

While Elesis is still pondering with her decision, she failed to notice the portal that opened up behind her.

"Elesis? What are you doing standing there? Move aside, please."

"Kyah!" The red knight jumped, surprised by Ley's voice.

"Ah, your girlish scream is cute as usual~" Ley giggled, amused by Elesis's embarrassed face

"What are you all doing here?" Dio interrupted Ley's antics, it's unusual for him to see all of his comrades gather in one place.

"You're all gone for three days without notifying us…"

"Three days? Oh, I forgot demon world has different flow of time" Ley replied the red girl without any trace of guilt.

Elesis sighed.

The four demons didn't seem to be hurt anywhere. Wait, four?

She finally noticed the blue haired girl behind Zero.

"Who is she?"

The blue girl flinched.

"Master Oz, told me to take care of her." Zero stepped aside to allow Elesis to have clearer look of the female artificial demon.

"I-I'm Aira Marie Valence. Master Oz send me here to learn about human world, s-sorry to trouble you…" Aira is slightly trembling under Elesis's fiery gaze, but she managed to introduced herself properly.

Sieghart groaned.

"Don't tell me she's a demon too."

"Not quiet, she's an artificial like Zero." Dio replied the immortal, he's already expecting Sieghart's unfriendly behaviour.

"Same thing. Artificial or not, you demons better not make any trouble or else-

He unsheathed his Soluna.

Aira who sense Sieghart's malice, quickly stepped in between the two man.

"P-Please don't fight!"

Sieghart looked surprised at the new girl. In truth he didn't hate the demons as much as before. After all these years of fighting together to defeat Kazeaze, he already accepted them as comrades. He still fought with Dio constantly, but only because he is bored. He just wanted to teased them a bit, he didn't want to kill them with Soluna.

' _This girl looks harmless like Zero. I felt bad for worrying her…'_ Sieghart thought.

He sheathed his beloved sword again and walked towards the girl.

Zero want to pulled her back, but Sieghart signal him not to.

"Your name is Aira right?"

Aira nodded, she looked more relaxed after Sieghart sheathed his sword.

"…I entrusted you to look after the other demon. Don't let them cause any trouble, ok?"

Dio choked. Kind Sieghart sounded so disgusting for him. The immortal is famous for being a gentleman to any female no matter what race they are. To male? He is only kind to few like Ronan and Zero.

Yes, Zero.

He is as peaceful as Ryan's plant.

Safe for everyone.

"Ummm… I-I will?" Aira is confused by Sieghart's sudden mood swing. Her eyes look back and forth between Sieghart and Zero for a way escape.

Elesis clapped twice to direct their attention towards her.

"Let's wrap this up, guys. Aira, please follow me. We need to inform your arrival to the Queen and Knight Master."

The blue mage is more than happy to follow the serious girl.

She didn't know what is Queen and Knight Master, but she think they are similar to her Master Oz.

"Oh, and tomorrow we'll test your combat skills. You can fight right?"

"Y-Yes, I'll do my best! Thank you, Miss..?"

"Elesis Sieghart, you can call me Elesis. No need to be formal, we are comrades now." Elesis smiled.

The other three demons sighed in relief.

Elesis and Sieghart accepted Aira is a good thing. The other member didn't say anything, but they knew most of them are pretty much ok with her existence.

Tomorrow test is more of a problem. They knew who Aira's will be fought against and they are worried of her wellbeing.

They could only hope Sieghart hold back.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
